1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high capacitance multilayered ceramic electronic component having excellent withstand voltage characteristics and excellent reliability, able to reduce acoustic noise, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, a multilayered ceramic electronic component having high capacitance and a small size has been demanded.
Therefore, dielectric and internal electrode layers have been thinned and stacked in increasing numbers through various methods. Recently, as a thickness of dielectric layers has been reduced, multilayered ceramic electronic components having an increased number of stacked layers have been fabricated.
In order to implement a multilayered ceramic electronic component having the high capacitance, as thicknesses of dielectric and internal electrode layers are reduced, the thickness of internal electrode layers may become non-uniform, and may not be continuously maintained, such that the electrode layer may be partially disconnected. As a result, connectivity of the internal electrode layer may be deteriorated.
In addition, as the electrodes are disconnected, even when average thicknesses of the dielectric layers are the same as each other, the dielectric layers may be increased or reduced in thickness in portions thereof. A thinned portion of the dielectric layer may have deteriorated insulating characteristics and reliability.
Further, as electronic components have been miniaturized, thinned, and multilayered, a phenomenon in which noise such as acoustic noise is generated in the electronic component has gradually increased.
Since a ferroelectric material using barium titanate as a ceramic material has a piezoelectric phenomenon, when a thickness of the ceramic electronic component is thinned in the case of applying an electrical field thereto, the acoustic noise phenomenon may significantly deteriorate.
In particular, as the thickness of the ceramic electronic component is thinned, an amount of lead is increased to be greater than that of a general chip at the time of mounting the ceramic electronic component on a substrate, such that a vibration phenomenon of the substrate may be significantly increased.
Therefore, in order to reduce the acoustic noise phenomenon generated in multilayered ceramic electronic components having high capacitance and high reliability, the number of particles per a unit thickness of the dielectric layer should be increased by using particulate materials.
However, a multilayered ceramic electronic component having high capacitance and high reliability, able to reduce acoustic noise, has been still required.